High Octane Nightmare Fuel
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: Pokemon are meant for little kids, right? They are all cute and sweet and fluffy, right? Not so. Three close friends are going to realize that the world they live is MUCH scarier than the best horror movie... Rated T for blood, gore, and some swearing.
1. Chapter 1 : The Dark Side of Pokemon

High Octane Nightmare Fuel

Me : *Shot* Before you ask, I KNOW that I haven't updated in forever. I KNOW that. Fear not, PMD: SDBL (Silver Darkness and Black Light) and TTI shall be updated soon. If anything, this proves I'm alive. So… can I get a "Hell Yeah!" to Horror? *Silence* Fine, be that way. Anyway, like the title says, this is about the darker side of the Pokémon company! DUN DUN DUN! Join Alexis, Mike, and Charlotte as they discover that the Pokémon World isn't all rainbows and butterflies…

Alexis : An Anime Fangirl does not own Pokémon nor anything else here.

- High Octane Nightmare Fuel -

- The Dark Side of Pokémon -

"And then… THEY KILLED HIM!"

"Charlotte, that wasn't scary."

Charlotte, a petite brunette huffed in annoyance. She turned her cold brown eyes at the friend who said that, a long black-haired guy by the name of Mike. He sneered at her before turning to Alexis, a rather tall blonde with cool green eyes.

The three friends were traveling together on their way to Lilycove City when they realized that it would become nightfall and they weren't even half-way to the city, and Fortree City was already too far to turn back. So they had decided to camp out in Route 121.

"Guys," said Alexis, who didn't want a brawl to start from just a lame ghost story. "Don't fight. But, I DO side with Mike If you're going to tell us a scary story, it has to be good."

Charlotte threw her arms up in annoyance. She was the one who had suggested that they tell ghost stories to pass the time (since they nothing better to do.) She just wanted to have some fun with her friends.

"Okay then." the brunette almost hissed out. "Then YOU tell us a good ghost story."

"Fine." Alexis retorted. "First off, do you notice there is a SHIT TON of Pokémon that are scary to _hell_?"

Charlotte thought for a moment before agreeing. "Actually, yeah, there are some very freaky Pokémon out there."

Mike rolled his dark blue eyes. "Please, Pokémon are not scary. I mean, we're ALL Pokémon Trainers. Would we do this job with the Pokémon were scary?" he answered in a macho voice.

"Well, actually yes." Charlotte replied. "At least I would."

"And besides, what's the point of being a Pokémon Trainer if there's not some danger?" asked Alexis.

Mike sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing that he couldn't win with that agreement. "Well then, name one Pokémon that's frightening."

Charlotte snapped her fingers. "Got one, Cacturne."

"Hey, man, don't go hating on Cacturne!" Alexis said; she owned one by the name by Briar.

"I'm not, but you have to say they're creepy. They're a four foot scarecrow made from cactus that stalks desert wanderers at the dead of night."

Alexis opened her mouth to retort, but she closed it and sighed. "Fine, I got a story for you."

- _Cacturne, the Scarecrow Pokémon. It becomes active at night, seeking prey that is exhausted from the day's desert heat. _-

Amanda sighed. What had possessed her to come through the desert? She was already tired from her hike from Mount Chimney, and also was her Grumpig, Springy.

She took out her water bottle, looking at the small amount of the precious liquid that it had. "Springy, you can have the rest." she said, giving the water bottle to the purple and pink pig.

He shook his head. He was thirsty, but his Trainer needed it more. His psychic power could keep him going for a bit more.

"Take it. It's a command." Amanda demanded, shoving it into the Grumpig's hand. Springy regretfully drank the rest of it. He always did what she said.

The Trainer and her Pokémon walked for awhile, they did not know for how long; Amanda regretfully didn't bring her Poké Nav. But soon, they found something.

"Hey! It's a cactus!" exclaimed Amanda, pointing a finger at the small cactus that was somehow growing in the burning hot desert.

She took out a small knife that she kept with her, and cut through the tough plant fibers. Springy looked on, feeling wary.

When she finally cut through it all, she took the cactus she cut and drank the water that was inside in a heartbeat. Springy walked forward, still having a nagging feeling that something was about to go wrong…

Amanda's eyes bugged out. "Drink cactus juice, it'll quench ya!" She then processed to do the worm. "Nothing quenchier!"

"IT'S THE QUENCHEST!" she screamed like a manic, holding the cactus-made cup. Springy sighed, and took the cactus cup and threw it over his shoulder. He should had known that the cactus juice wasn't good for her.

"Why are you on fire?" Amanda asked, looking at him oddly. He took her hand; he was getting her out of this desert and to a city fast.

"How did we get in the middle of the ocean?" Amanda questioned, not fighting as her Grumpig started to drag her; grinning ear to ear.

When they left, golden eyes opened, glaring at the two.

It was nightfall when Springy had found a small and out-of-the-way cave they could be safe. Amanda was still high on the cactus juice, grinning and laughing at her fake images that her mind made. Springy didn't know what he was going to do with her. He placed himself as the sentry to look out for any dangers.

The searing desert heat had sapped all the energy out of the psychic pig. He was falling fast asleep. He would have been in deep sleep when he heard Amanda exclaim "It's… a GIANT MUSHROOM! MAYBE IT'S FRIENDLY!"

He snapped his head up; his dark purple eyes wide open. His Trainer was in front of him, her arms in the now cold desert air.

Coming towards them were a large group of seemly large cacti; silent, like a dark shadow. Was he losing his mind? The desert heat must had gotten to him, or maybe he was still asleep…

He ignored it, going back to sleep, which would be his last and most grave mistake. In more ways than one.

Amanda went running to the walking cacti, not knowing that she should be running the other way. The cactus juice she drank was still in her system, messing with her brain. "Hey guys! I didn't know there was going to be a party! Let's dance!"

The cacti walked steadly on towards the dancing human, acting like a complete idiot. She laughed to her death as they ripped her to ribbons with their sharp thorns.

Springy woke up again to the sound of thorns across stone. His eyes met cold hard yellow ones. And he knew then that his fate was sealed.

The Cacturne ate until they were stuffed, and they hid the bones in the cave. They stood stiff like statues when they saw the sun coming up to greet the world with it's warm golden rays. They would wait until night came again. As is the way of the Desert Shadow.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" asked Alexis, who was done finishing her story that she made up.<p>

Mike and Charlotte looked at the blonde, that they were shocked that the girl could tell a story that good… and that creepy.

"Damn girl, I was about to pee my pants!" exclaimed Charlotte, who had forgotten her dilemma about her horrible storytelling skills.

"I have to say, that WAS creepy," admitted Mike, who was mildly impressed with his friend's story. "That's what they call 'nightmare fuel.'"

"No, I would call it 'high octane nightmare fuel.'" argued Charlotte excitedly. Mike didn't fight with her. Alexis took a bow. She was proud that she could tell such a good story (and scare her friends as well.)

"So, want me to continue?" asked Alexis. Her two friends looked at each other, before nodding to her. "Which one do you want to hear next?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me - And we're done! I believe this is going to be my revival on. Alexis's question is directed to YOU. Which Pokémon do you want to hear about next? I have a few planned, but if you have an unorthodox one, post it in a review!<strong>

**The Pokédex info was from Diamond, before you ask. And the title was from TVTropes. **

**There was an obvious Avatar : The Last Airbender reference there. I couldn't resist. XD Tell me in a review as well! **

**The chapters would be as long as I normally write, but these stories are meant to short. **

**Amanda and Springy - Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 : History Shall Repeat Itself

High Octane Nightmare Fuel

Me : And I'm back again! I have nothing to say, so let's go!

- High Octane Nightmare Fuel -

- History Will Repeat Itself -

"So, which creepy Pokémon should I do next?" asked Alexis, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I have one! How about Banette?" asked Charlotte, excited about the thought of a story with that Ghost Pokémon.

"_They are_ pretty damn scary… it's a doll that was brought back to life for revenge on the owner that disowned it." said Mike, looking at his Pokédex.

"What about Tyranitar?" questioned Alexis.

"_I _say they are as gentle as a Pachirisu." said an angered Mike; he owns one and was probably the Pokémon he had the least troubles training.

"That's because you _own_ one." argued Charlotte.

"Why does it seem that you chose Pokémon that _we_ just HAPPEN to have?" asked Mike with an annoyed tone is his voice.

"Are you implying something?"

"Yeah, I AM—"

The two Trainers started to bicker with a confused Alexis watching them. "You two are like an old married couple." she commented, using the time to think up of another story (and ignoring the fact that SHE had thought of Tyranitar.)

"HEY!" yelled the two Trainers together, glaring at their friend. Alexis let out a small chuckle before saying "Well, do you guys want to bicker the night away or do you want me to tell you another story?"

Charlotte and Mike stared at each other for a very long time, before looking at the tall blonde and nodding. Rolling her green eyes, Alexis started.

- _Banette, the Marionette Pokémon. A doll that became a Pokémon over it's grudge from being junked. It seeks the child that disowned it. - _

"THANK YOU SLATEPORT CITY! GOOD NIGHT!"

The roars from the crowds was deafening, as always. Katie Hodges wouldn't have it any other way.

"That was the best concert yet!" yelled Erin Boyd, the guitarist as the band ran into the right wing of the stage. The small redhead was grinning ear to ear as she waved her custom made black-and-silver electric guitar into the air.

"Damn straight it was!" agreed Julia Anderson, a tall black-haired girl that towered over little Erin. One of Julia's drumsticks was bent and broken.

"You said it!" told Katie, grinning. She was the lead singer of the group, and also the keyboard player.

"How DARE you guys leave me there as the fanboys _attacked_ me?" pondered the bass guitarist, a blonde by the name of Emily Raider. Her normally already frizzy hair was insane, looking like golden lightning bolts and she had a small bruise on her left shoulder. Her cherry red bass guitar (who she guarded with her life) looked unscathed, at least. Katie shudder to think what would happen if that guitar got messed up in any way.

"Hey, I said the usual 'Thank you,'" answered Katie. "YOU were supposed to leave. It's not my fault."

Emily rolled her dark brown eyes. "Whatever. But, we, Radiation 64, are going to KILL the Grammies!"

Katie's band, Radiation 64, was a all-female rock band that had basically been nominated for everything that was rock or all-around. Katie was proud of her and the band. They were only a few years old and look how far they come!

The roadies loaded up their stuff (with Emily watched them so they didn't screw anything up) and they left for the hotel.

The five girlfriends chatted it up on the way to Kyorge's Seaside Resort, the most famous (and most expensive) five-star hotel in Slateport. All of it; from the gold-plated doorknobs and window frames to the all-you-can-eat buffet that held everything and anything you could possibly think off and, of course, the penthouse suite that Katie lived in (which took up the entire 58th floor) simply screamed glitz and glamour.

Katie left the four other members of Radiation 64 to their rooms (which where the floor under her) and took the silver elevator to her floor.

To say it was gorgeous was an understatement. It had it all; to a bed that could be called emperor-sized to the gold-plated hot tub. It was insane (and just how she liked it.)

She sat down on the soft red velvet couch and relaxed. The Grammies were only a day away; she needed to relax and be ready to accept all those awards that waited for her. She let her mind wander around for a bit, thinking nothing in particular, before turning off all the lights; making the room look more… sinister.

She went to her bed and fell asleep easily, her dreams all about her winning the golden awards that awaited her and her band.

* * *

><p>He waited for her all through the long concert and climbed on to the beautiful snow white limousine that carried his target. Finding her room wasn't hard; it was the only one in the 58th floor.<p>

Before he entered, he let out a quiet chuckle, finally being able to do want he had been made for.

He knocked on the mahogany door three times before he heard shuffling of small feet coming to see who it was. He blended well into the shadows; after all, he lived in them most of his life.

Katie opened the door and looked around, trying to find who knocked on her door. She shrugged her shoulders, thinking it was another room and promptly went back to her bed to continue her dreams.

While she was looking, he slipped into the dark room and laid on the ground, camouflaging himself well. He looked at her and was amazing that so much (and so little) as changed about her. Her black hair was as shiny as ever (she took very good care of it) and her skin was still had the faint tan.

But, of course, no one stays the same forever. The little Katie had grown up; and she was not the same twelve year old girl that she was fifteen years ago.

Which made this all the more sweeter.

He went into the small, but plentiful kitchen. He looked around a bit before finding exactly what he wanted. A long, sharp knife that could cut flesh easily.

He walked towards her bed slowly; he had no rush. Katie wasn't going anywhere.

He slipped through the open door and floated onto the bed silently. Katie looked like an angel when she was sleeping; he remembered it well.

"Katie," he moaned softly, only loud enough for Katie to hear. "Katie…"

* * *

><p>Katie groaned as the voice whispered her name again. As her brown eyes fluttered open, she wasn't expecting who was looking at her.<p>

It looked like a seriously messed up doll; a long tail was growing out of it's skull and instead of a mouth, it was a golden zipper. The eyes were glowing red; a sharp contrast to it's black body. In one of it's hands was a knife that looked _very_ sharp.

Katie started to scream her lungs out when the doll's hand lunged at her mouth and closed it. Katie tried to fight it but it fared too strong.

"Katie, don't you remember me?" he asked, looking out her curiously, like he was thinking what was going through her mind.

And Katie's mind was a blur. Questions filled it to the brim, and she was trying to answer the murderous puppet's question. Obviously she didn't know him; or _what_ it was.

Katie slowly shook her head, tears streaming from her pale brown eyes. She didn't want to die yet. She was only twenty-seven; far too young in her mind.

The marionette shook his head sadly; not believing that she didn't remember who he was. Wasn't it obvious to the band leader?

"Katie, maybe this will jog that poor memory of yours," he started off. He took a breath before continuing. "Does the name Willy mean anything to you?"

Katie would have let out a small shriek if not for the puppet's hand over her mouth. Everything clicked from the reminder of that one name and now she was starting to realize how deep a hole she was stuck in.

She started to say something, but it was unintelligible. The deadly doll took off his hand from her mouth, but moved the sharp blade of the knife he had to her throat; silently telling her 'Try anything and you'll die.'

"Oh, Willy… I can't believe it's you." she said in shock. The small, cute doll that once was her best friend was now ready to murder her.

"Me either." Willy replied, smiling wickedly.

"Please… Willy…" she sobbed out. "Don't… do this…"

"I must." he retorted harshly at his old owner. "How would YOU like it to be thrown away in the trash and lay there, forgotten?" he hissed.

More tears fell from Katie's eyes; looking like small waterfalls. The Banette looked on, hatred burning in his eyes. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time.

"WELL?" he demanded, sick of waiting for her answer, pressing the knife against her throat.

Katie let out a small whimper of fear. "I… I wo-wouldn't like it…" she chocked out, fearing for her life.

"Fifteen years I had searched for you. You left Nimbasa City around the time my soul was made from the hate and the lust for revenge." Willy said, looking at her eyes; making she took in every word.

"It was about eight years later that I found out that your family was in the Johto Region and not Unova, so I left there to go to the city that your family was now living in, Blackthorn City. You were away when I got to the city; I believe you were visiting some friends in Cherrygrove. As you might remember, there was a death… your mother's Purrlion by the name of Shadow, correct?"

Katie nodded, still shell-shocked that he knew all of this. She was about to ask the importance of this, but Willy just went on with the story.

"Well, she told me that you were thinking of making a band with those friends; which would be now known as Radiation 64. You then traveled the world as a Pokémon Trainer; which obviously made it very hard to track you down since you moved so fast. But you didn't like it very much; so you went back to the idea of a band. You then became Radiation 64, and once again, traveled the world over."

"Why are you telling me this? We already KNOW this." Katie asked, somewhat annoyed. But she didn't dare do anything; the knife was still at her throat.

"Because… history will repeat itself."

Katie didn't understand Willy's enigmatic words. "I—I don't understand." she said.

The Banette's grin sent icy cold chills up her spine.

"I won't kill you now."

Katie let out a sigh of pure relief. She didn't hear the word 'now,' apparently.

"I was your doll and then you went me away when you were sick and tired of me." he began, hate fermenting the very air. Katie felt like ice was forming in her belly.

"And now… it's time to repeat history!"

The Banette threw the knife onto the floor, clattering against the marble floor. Katie took that small window and tried to flee. Small, nearly clear circles of energy floated around Willy and then at Katie, making her limbs stiffen up like planks of wood, and she fell onto the floor.

"What… what did you use?" she asked. She banged her head against the white marble floor pretty badly, and her skull was bleeding lightly, staining the floor.

"Imprison." he answered, looking down his former friend. "And, Katie, you interrupted me."

Willy didn't say anything for a bit, having the suspense hung onto the air, like a thick cologne.

"It's now _your_ time to be _my doll_."

Using the small psychic energy he had, he used it to take him and Katie away from the Kyorge's Seaside Resort, away from her friends and her dreams.

For the rest of her life, Katie was beaten up and tortured by Willy (or as Willy liked to call it, play time.) At the end, he left her body in the same dumpster that she left him.

* * *

><p>"So… what did you think?" asked Alexis, but it was obvious that both Charlotte and Mike was scared beyond belief.<p>

"My freaking Arceus man… I'm not going to sleep tonight." said Mike, chuckling, but still scared stiff.

"I second that." answered a shocked Charlotte.

Alexis smiled, and Mike and Charlotte could see from the flames coming from their campfire that her grin looked… vaguely evil. Like she was a Banette that succeeded in killing her owner.

"So… who's next?"

**Me - And we're done! I would like thank P3MF-Richter for the idea of a Banette (well… you said Shuppet, but… close enough. :D) Anyway, once again, Alexis's question is for YOU. **

**This is slightly longer than the other one (8 pages compared to 6.) And it's possible that chapters will become longer. **

**I wanted this one to be very freaky… I mean, Willy basically reversed the tables on Katie. Chapters WILL get more gruesome and creepier as I progress through this story (as I get used to write horror, since it's my first time.)**

**I had a lot of fun with this (maybe because I love me some Banette.) I blame Dark Amphithere (one of my best friends on this site) for that. And also for the Cacturne one. **

**Willy - Review… or what I did to Katie I will do to YOU!**


End file.
